Surprises Arise Chapter 3 Hamilton
by Tierneychase
Summary: Surprises Arise Chapter 3 Ryann meets Angel's new Liaison. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


Surprises Arise Chapter 3 Hamilton  
  
A couple of weeks have passed. Hamilton Angel's new Liaison, Angel, Lindsey, Spike, Wesley and Lorne are all in Angel's office discussing whether or not let the senior partners in on Ryan.  
  
Angel's office.  
  
Hamilton: It would be a mistake not to.  
  
Mean while Ryan walks out of the elevator and into Wolfram and Hart's lobby. She walks up to Harmony's desk.  
  
Ryann: What's going on in there?  
  
Harmony: There's having a meeting.  
  
Ryann: Oh alright. (Ryann heads for Angel's office)  
  
Harmony: You can't go in there. It's a meeting you know what a meeting is right?  
  
Ryann: Shut up harmony. (She walks into Angel's office) Ew! What's the cowboy doing here?  
  
Lindsey: Nice to see you to.  
  
Ryann: Yeah whatever. What's going on?  
  
Angel: Were kind of in the middle of a meeting. SO if you could.  
  
Ryann: Hello. Slayer fights evil you know. Kicks evil in the ass. What are you all talking about? Don't make me read your mind.  
  
Angel: You can't read my mind.  
  
Ryann: No but I can read Wesley's mind.  
  
Wesley: Don't you dare?  
  
Hamilton: I don't think we've met. Hamilton I'm Angel's Liaison. (He takes her hand and kisses it and she pulls it back with a disgusted look on her face and wipes her hand on her jeans)  
  
Ryann: Angel I didn't know you were gay. And Try that again and ill snap your wrist not even Lindsey's stupid enough to do that.  
  
Lindsey: Hey.  
  
Hamilton: I apologize.  
  
Ryann: Yeah alright. Well nice seeing you. I need to speak with angel and everyone in here that's not you so get out.  
  
Hamilton: Your blunt.  
  
Ryann: And my mothers evil. My attitude must run in the blood.  
  
Hamilton: Ill be going then.  
  
Ryann: Chao. (Hamilton) I don't like him.  
  
Spike: We hadn't noticed.  
  
Ryann: He kissed my hand Spike.  
  
Spike: And you're a 16-year-old girl. I'm surprised that the hormones haven't kicked in.  
  
Ryann: You're a moron. Don't trust him.  
  
Lindsey: Why's that.  
  
Ryann: You honestly can look me in the eyes and say Ryann I trust that man with my life.  
  
Lindsey: Probably not.  
  
Ryann: That's what I thought.  
  
Angel: What is it you don't like him because he kissed your hand or you got a bad vibe.  
  
Ryann: Both. I don't appreciate having slobber all over my hand.  
  
Angel: Slobber.  
  
Ryann: Saliva. Whatever. He has no soul.  
  
Angel: What. How do you know that?  
  
Ryann: He doesn't have a soul.  
  
Lindsey: I'm a little confused here. Enlighten me on how you know he doesn't have a soul.  
  
Ryann: Look some demons with telepathy in them can tell. Lorne I'm surprised you didn't say something sooner. Is your head screwed on tight enough?  
  
Lorne: Well excuse me but that guys clean I read him.  
  
Ryann: He must have given you false reads considering it's hard to read someone without a soul.  
  
Lorne: I read Harmony.  
  
Ryann: Alright I surrender. But he doesn't have a soul trust me.  
  
Spike: How do you know?  
  
Ryann: Because spike. When I look at you its this weird thing I can see right through you. Like your clear. Same with Angel. But when I look at Harmony its just a black wall. I don't' see through it. That's how I know that man doesn't have a soul. I couldn't see through him. Like Wesley I can see right through. And for some reason I can see right through Lindsey.  
  
Lorne: What about me.  
  
Ryann: I don't know you're difficult. Every time I try and get something's off your head I get a migraine.  
  
Angel: Are you sure Lindsey has a soul. (Ryan just stares at him) What?  
  
Ryann: Just has shocked as you are.  
  
Lindsey: Standing right here.  
  
Ryann: Oh stop acting like your all butt hurt. Just don't trust him I have a bad feeling about the guy.  
  
Angel: He's better than eve.  
  
Ryann: (Ryann looks at Wesley and then back at Angel) So.  
  
Angel: SO what.  
  
Ryann: So. Your gay friend Hamilton that was just in here you know the guy without a soul. He wants to rat me out to the senior partners. That is what you were talking about right?  
  
Wesley: you read my mind. I told you not to.  
  
Ryann: I didn't read yours. I read Lindsey's and might I add you are a very very dirty man.  
  
Lindsey: Stop reading my mind.  
  
Ryann: If you don't want me reading your mind. Then leave, nothings really keeping you here.  
  
Lindsey: Except Angel and Spike got me out of a hell dimension.  
  
Ryann: Right. You were really in a hell dimension. So am I right or am I wrong. Does that man want to rat me out to the partners or not.  
  
Angel: They probably already know.  
  
Ryann: You think so. Its not like they can do anything to me. My powers aren't exactly fully matured yet but I could take them if I had to. I still can't believe you work here.  
  
Angel: Were changing it from the inside out.  
  
Ryann: Angel you lost, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn.when are you going to call it a quits? 


End file.
